


fruits basket

by heesuals (minseokuals)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Seo Changbin, Domestic, Food Kink, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Movie Night, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Woojin, Yeah I was half asleep, Yoga Instructor Changbin, porn inspired, woojin is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokuals/pseuds/heesuals
Summary: Yoga instructor Binnie who tries to top but succumbs to fruitThat’s it, that’s the summary.





	fruits basket

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this has been in my drafts FOREVER and I lowkey rushed this because this is kinda my first(?) official smut oneshot so expect it to be shit!
> 
> Also, inspired by Seegasm....he stopped having sex with someone to feed them fruit and my mind went and ran with that

“You’re not gonna get the full effect if you don’t put your back into it.” That’s once.

“Wooj, you’re gonna pull a muscle if you rock back and forth.” That’s twice.

“Hyunjin is doing it perfectly. Everyone take a look at how his frame is, if you’re having issues staying still, you’re doing it wrong.” That’s the third time. 

Changbin finally had the opportunity to lead his own yoga class, after being an assistant for two years, and at this point, Woojin wanted to bury him alive. He would’ve been a _bad friend_ if he didn’t at least show up to support Changbin, but would he have been considered a bad friend if he was just there for moral support and not actual physical support?

“Wooj, are you okay?” Changbin asked as he approached his best friend who was looking half dead leaned up against the wall.

“I’m fine,” he paused. “Just in pain since you pushed me past my breaking point.”

Changbin frowned at Woojin’s sulky demeanor and handed him his half empty water bottle. “This is my way of saying sorry,” he laughed at Woojin’s confused face. “It’s ice cold water, take it before I drink the rest.”

“I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that you think ice cold water is going to help all these aches and pains or the thought that you probably get off at other people’s pain.”

Changbin’s jaw dropped, “I-I do not-“

“Thanks for the water,” Woojin interrupted and snatched the bottle from Changbin’s hand before getting up from the floor. “It’s okay if you’re a sadist,” he said as he placed his hand on his best friend’s shoulder, “just don’t be so obvious about it.”

“I don’t know where you got that weird theory from, but go off.”

“Literally half of the class was damn near dying and you didn’t notice. Anyways aren’t there showers here?”

Changbin curled his lips up in disgust, “Yeah but I wouldn’t use them, I don’t know the last time they’ve been cleaned.” 

“I had room for a sexual innuendo, but I’m too tired to fool with you right now.” Woojin sighed out and leaned his body against the door frame, waiting for Changbin to gather the rest of his belongings. 

“Just go home and shower,” Changbin chuckled from across the room, then made his way over to the unsuspecting latter. “You’ll get all the hot water there,” he said quietly behind the male.

Woojin flinched at Changbin’s sudden closeness and muttered a small “No,” before quickly exiting out the room. “I’ll get like ten minutes of hot water.” 

“Why?” Changbin was immediately at his side as they walked down the hallway.

And he was a little too close for Woojin’s comfort. But at the same time, the distance between the smaller male and himself wasn’t exactly making him uncomfortable either.

“My neighbors always manage to use most of it when I need it.”

“Chris and Minho?” Changbin questioned as the pair made it to the front of the gym. “I thought they would’ve at least started showering together by now.”

“W-Wait? They’re dating?” Woojin sputtered out.

“Of course!” Changbin exclaimed and Woojin’s jaw dropped in response. “I’ll explain later,” Changbin started as he headed in the direction of his car. “Movies still at your place, right?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess. I have to go grocery shopping though, I’ll let you know when to come over.” 

“Don’t forget my watermelon!” Changbin called before he got in.

Movies? His house? Watermelon? Woojin blinked repeatedly and furrowed his eyebrows as Changbin drove away. “Did he just invite himself over?” He asked himself as he approached his own car.

Did he rent like ten movies knowing that they’ll probably only make it through two? You’re damn right. Did he also buy fresh watermelon like Changbin requested? Of course, he did, as well as a couple decorations. Maybe Changbin did semi-plan a celebration for himself, but Woojin was the one who gets to treat his best friend for his current accomplishment. 

Woojin was freshly showered, the movies were set up on the tv, the watermelon was cut and in the fridge, the decorations were set, and two bottles of alcohol were resting on the coffee table. All that was left was the man of the evening. And when he came strolling in with a mopey expression, the whole idea of celebrating went out the window.

“I’m here, sad, and ready to be cuddled!” Changbin finished his sentence with fake enthusiasm laced in his voice. Woojin pouted at his expression and opened his arms to engulf the latter in a hug he obviously needs. “Bin, what could’ve happened that fast that is making you like this? Did it bother you when I called you sadistic? I’m sorry, I didn’t me—why are you chuckling?”

“I’m not that sensitive to take that to heart,” Changbin pulled himself away from Woojin and sat on the couch. “But you literally could’ve like invited your neighbors or something. Everyone I invited couldn’t make it.”

Woojin rushed over to his front door and grabbed the closest pair of shoes he could, “I mean I can go knock on their door now? They shouldn’t be busy unless they’re—oh. Maybe I shouldn’t disturb them, it’s a Friday night.”

“Great idea,” Changbin laughed out and headed towards the kitchen. “More watermelon for me.” 

“I have more fruit in there if you want to make a fruit salad or something,” Woojin called after him.

He didn’t respond, however, the sound of cabinets being slammed close and multiple items being tossed on the counter confirmed that Changbin was planning on doing something with the excess fruit, but Woojin was still concerned. When he poked his head around the corner, he didn’t expect for his heart to flutter the way it did at the sight of his closest friend.

He took a glance around the kitchen as well; there were various types of fruit scattered on the counter, there was a combination of metal chopsticks and bamboo skewers steadily rolling away off the countertop, and in the middle of the chaos, stood Changbin holding a large mixing bowl with a smile on his face.

Woojin leaned against the entryway with his arms crossed, “Well don’t you look pretty domestic right now?”

“It’d be great if you weren’t here, and this was my apartment,” Changbin jokingly replied. “I realized there’s alcohol, can you pass me a bottle?”

“You just insulted me. In my own home!” Woojin exclaimed but still went to retrieve one of the bottles from the living room. “What are you doing with it?” He asked as he placed the unopened bottle next to Changbin’s mess.

“Pouring it over the fruit,” the male replied while cutting pineapple chunks and dropping them into the mixing bowl. “It would be great if you helped out too, so we can start watching all those movies you rented.”

Woojin sighed and placed his hands on Changbin’s hips, moving him over to the side. “If I knew you were gonna do this, I would’ve just brought precut fruit.”

“I thought you liked how domestic I looked while doing it though,” Changbin pouted playfully, and leaned against the counter. “I said nothing like that,” the latter mumbled.

Changbin focused his attention on the male in front of him. The way his sleeves are rolled up, the way his arms would slightly flex as he’s cutting the fruit, even the way he gently handled the fruit caught Changbin’s eye.

“Well I think you look very domestic while preparing all this for me. Perhaps very daddy-ish.”

Woojin stopped all movement, “What?”

“What?”

“Can you do something else, like mixing the alcohol with what’s already in the bowl, instead of complimenting me with your weird remarks?” Woojin continued cutting the rest of the fruit while Changbin snickered as he started putting the fruit on the skewers. “I’ll pour it over the fruit when they’re all on the skewers. Don’t worry about me, and focus before you cut yourself.”

“How are you gonna tell me to focus when you, my closest friend, tells me I look daddy-ish?”

“It was a compliment,” Changbin scoffs.

Woojin rolled his eyes in response and finished cutting the pineapple up, then snatched the bowl of fruit from in front of Changbin.

“What now?”

“Go sit down, I got it.”

“Wh—“

“Tonight is about you,” Woojin interrupted. “Let me do this for you, this one time.”

Changbin dropped everything he had in his hands into the bowl, and held his hands up in defense, “Fine Mr. I wanna cater to you. I’ll go set up the movie or something. It won’t take you that long since I was halfway done.”

“I guess”, Woojin sighed out.

“Why are you sighing like I made you finish?” Changbin yelled from the living room. “Don’t complain when you’re the one who volunteered!”

“Go do what you were gonna do!” Woojin yelled back.

“Did you like get asked on a date or something? Or did you finally get further with whoever your obviously crushing on? You’re being too nice.”

“Neither,” Woojin said quietly, but loud enough for Changbin to hear him from the living room. “Can you just get the movie started and stop asking questions, I’m almost done.”

“Fine,” Changbin mumbled and pressed play, waiting for the previews to start. “You’ll be done, by the time these are done, right?”

“I’m done now,” Woojin answered as he came back into the living room. “I put them in the freezer instead of the fridge though, if we get them in time they’ll taste better.”

“Frozen fruit is the best fruit,” Changbin shrugged before patting his hand on the cushion next to him. “Hurry and sit, it’s about to come on,” he added with his voice full of excitement. 

It was great seeing Changbin like this; giddy like a young child, and full of excitement. Maybe Woojin’s heart increasing its speed is a sign he should be paying attention to, but he can also choose to ignore it too. Maybe if you ignore it, it’ll go away.

“Wooj, were you even listening to me?”

“What? Sorry, I’m still a little tired from earlier.”

“I literally just held a normal, but productive, class. Your body just isn’t used to it,” Changbin shrugged again.

Woojin rolled his eyes and held his knees to his chest. “Not everybody is flexible like you, Changbin.”

“It has nothing to do—let’s just watch the movie.”

Woojin took his attention from Changbin back to the tv, then immediately put his eyes back on Changbin. “Is this one of those movies where they get lost in the woods and find a random cabin, cause if it is I’m literally choking you.”

“Do it.”

“What?”

“No it’s not one of those movies,” Changbin said while laughing. “Just watch it. I heard it’s actually really good, just crazy.”

Woojin sighed and focused on the screen in front of them again. The movie started off slow, hence the reason Woojin kept getting distracted, and eventually started dozing off. Then Changbin’s loud, booming voice changed everything. The atmosphere, Woojin’s attitude, and of course his focus.

“They’re gonna die! They’re gonna die while fucking!” Changbin yelled out. “Woojin, that’s how I wanna die.”

“E-excuse me? What...what did you say?” Woojin sputtered out.

“I want to die,” Changbin paused. “While fucking. If anyone is out to kill me, I want to get one last fuck in then die. Nut, then die. Oh my god, Woojin,” Changbin grabbed his friend’s arm and shook it violently, “he’s gonna kill them. Who is that?”

“I don’t know, Changbin,” Woojin tried responding calmly, and removed his arm from Changbin’s grasp. “We’re watching the same thing.”

“This is great. There better be more scenes like this.”

“You fucking sadist,” Woojin said as he got up from the couch and Changbin paused the movie. “Where you going?”

“Getting your fruit out the freezer.”

“Hurry back,” Changbin shooed Woojin away. “You act like you can’t be more than five minutes without me,” the latter replied.

“Just bring my fruit.”

Woojin came back into the room with a bowl full of fruit on skewers, and Changbin looked at him with his eyebrow raised. “Before you say anything,” Woojin started. “I didn’t put them in the freezer while they were in the bowl. So here,” Woojin placed the bowl on the table in front of Changbin and plopped back on the couch.

“Thanks,” Changbin grabbed a kabob out of the bowl and resumed the movie.

And that was the last time any words came out of his mouth. Changbin stayed silent throughout the rest of the movie, and of course, Woojin noticed. Anyone would’ve noticed. Woojin didn’t press the matter until the end credits were completely done, including the extra scene at the end of the credits.

“Bin, are you good?”

“Yeah,” the latter responded quietly. “Why would I not be?”

“You were literally quiet the whole movie. No commentary, no shit talking, you didn’t even react to the jump scares. Did you not like the movie?”

“Well damn, tell me more about myself,” Changbin chuckled lightly. “I loved the movie, actually. I just got distracted a few times.”

“You’ve literally been like that since that s—oh my god! It was the sex scene! You’re—“

“I am not!” Changbin yelled over Woojin. “It has nothing to do with that.”

“Then what’s wrong? Your mind was obviously somewhere else.” Woojin placed his hand on the inner part of Changbin’s bare thigh, and although this was very normal in their friendship, Changbin was losing his shit.

“What’s wrong, Binnie?”

Changbin’s eyes fell down to his thigh then back up to Woojin’s eyes. “Why is your hand bigger than my legs, well my thighs?” Changbin nervously chuckled.

“We both know I have big hands, don’t change the subject.”

“There’s nothing wrong, I swear.” Changbin smiled softly at Woojin’s frowning face then removed the latter’s hand off of his thigh. 

And Woojin put it right back in less than two seconds, which caused Changbin to tense up immediately. “What’re you doing?” And if Woojin wasn’t looking at him with fake innocence written all over his face, he probably would’ve had enough self control to remove himself from this situation.

“My hand is cold,” Woojin mumbled before sliding his hand to the point it was wrapped around Changbin’s entire thigh. 

And just like that, Changbin could’ve sworn his mind went blank. At this point, all he could do was rapidly blink and stare at the movement of Woojin’s lips. And the thing is, Woojin wasn’t even looking at him. He had his head resting on the top of the couch, and his focus was on the ceiling. His hand, however, was still around Changbin’s thigh, making the poor male miserable. Woojin, on the other hand, looked comfortable. He almost looked completely blissed out.

“Did you hear me?” Woojin asked as he rolled his head over to the side.

Changbin instantly broke out of his trance, “I’m sorry, what?” 

Woojin furrowed his eyebrows, at his friend before looking back at the ceiling, “I asked if you wanted me to put in the other movie so we can get going?”

“No, I’m not really in the mood for another movie,” Changbin started then moved Woojin’s hand back into his lap. “And if you’re cold, sit on your hands.”

“You made me rent all those movies, just for us to watch one.”

“Nobody said rent ten movies, I just asked if we were watching movies here tonight. And don’t pout, it doesn’t fit you.” The thing is, Changbin wanted him to continue pouting. He wanted him to keep his hand around his thigh. Changbin wanted Woojin altogether, and this little push and pull game between the two has to go.

“Why? Does it make you feel weird that the friend you said looks daddy-ish is pouting?” Woojin turned his attention back on Changbin, and the latter could’ve sworn his heart stopped.

“Yes, it bothers me,” Changbin barely mumbled out.

“I thought you like, as you say, pouty babies,” Woojin responded putting the emphasis on the last two words of his sentence. 

Changbin readjusted himself in his spot, for the umpteenth time that evening. “Are you drunk?”

“No. I can’t get drunk off of fruit lathered in alcohol. I’m just tired, probably almost sleep deprived.” Woojin ended up laying his head on Changbin’s shoulder, and unsurprisingly, his hand ended back around his thigh.

“Why don’t you go to bed, I can go home?”

“No, I’m okay. Tonight is about you, I gotta keep you company tonight.” Changbin’s heart swelled at Woojin’s words, but at the same time, he felt his heart rate speed up when Woojin started mindlessly drawing circles with his thumb on his thigh. 

“You’re cute, Wooj, but—“

“Thanks, you are too,” the latter interrupted, catching Changbin off guard. “I mean, y-you sound like you’re about to go to sleep now. You can at least rest your eyes for a bit.”

“Don’t let me fall asleep, push me off the couch if you have to.” 

“Are you leaving your hand there?” Changbin asked referring to his thigh and Woojin responded with a quiet hum. Getting him to take a quick nap was hard enough, but when it comes to skinship, it’s even harder to remove oneself from Woojin’s grasp.

After a while, Changbin began running his fingers through Woojin’s hair, which should’ve been combed out after he showered, but it wasn’t. And after one little tug, everything shifted once Woojin let out a quiet moan.

“Sorry,” Changbin whispered and started massaging the section he accidentally pulled. 

“No it’s okay,” Woojin started. “I kinda liked that,” he said almost barely audible, and it was like a switch flicked inside Changbin, and he was no longer nervous.

“So, if I did it again,” Changbin paused and slightly tightened his grip on Woojin’s hair. “On purpose this time, would you react the same way?”

“Changbin. Don’t start anything you can’t finish,” Woojin said as he tightened his grip around the male’s thigh, pulling a strained groan from him. “Technically,” Changbin tried responding with a calm voice, “you started this.”

Suddenly, Woojin sat up and the distance between his face and Changbin’s was little to none. “Would you like me to finish it then since I started it?”

“Please?” Changbin whispered, and Woojin’s lips were immediately pressed against his. It was slower and calmer than he expected. The way their lips moving against each other doesn’t suffice for all the built up sexual tension the pair share. It wasn’t until Woojin brushed his hand against Changbin’s very obvious erection, causing him to slightly part his lips.

This is what Changbin was waiting for. This is what three years of pent up sexual tension should feel like. The way their tongues dance against each other, battling for dominance. The moans they’re sharing. Even the small whimpers spilling from Woojin’s lips as Changbin tangles his hand in the latter’s hair. This feverish feeling of it all. All of it.

As Woojin deepened the kiss, even more, Changbin found himself laying on his back, underneath the older male. He didn’t complain though, he couldn’t complain. Then again who would?

Having Woojin slowly grind his hips against Changbin’s, had the younger male panting underneath him. Every move Woojin made pulled a reaction out of Changbin. Every small kiss left a lingering feeling. Every quiet moan had his blood rushing. Everything was perfect.

Until Woojin started trailing his lips down Changbin’s neck.

“Wooj, w-wait. Stop.” And the said boy stopped immediately.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? We can stop, I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable. Why are you smiling at me—can you use your words and stop worrying me?” Woojin couldn’t help but ramble after Changbin’s sudden request.

Changbin sat up and leaned against the arm of the couch, watching Woojin’s worried expression. “It’s nothing, I just...I’m not.....I never bottom, like ever. I’m not a bottom.” Woojin’s worried look on his face instantly disappeared and he started laughing. “Whoever told you that you’re a top lied straight to your face. You give off bottom vibes.”

“Hey!” Changbin exclaimed. “I-I’ve topped before.”

“Well you’re not topping me,” Woojin pecked Changbin’s lips then got up from the couch, leaving the latter confused, horny, and sweaty.

“Wooj,” the younger male whined, “Come back.”

“See, this isn’t top behavior. You’re whining for my attention,” Woojin replied as he took the bowl of fruit and retreated to his bedroom.

“Woojin,” Changbin called after him as he followed him down the hallway. “Can I at least have my fruit back?”

Woojin sat with his legs crossed on his bed, wearing an amused look on his face, “you have to get it back from me if you really want it.”

“But why should I?” 

“Then I guess you don’t want the fruit,” Woojin shrugged before taking a couple of bites from the kabob he’s holding. But his amusement ended as soon as Changbin climbed onto the bed with him. “Just give me the bowl,” Changbin mumbled as he crawled towards Woojin, on his hands and knees and reached for the fruit.

“Cute, but no.” Woojin stretched his arm out above his head, moving the bowl out of Changbin’s reach, causing the latter to move closer towards him without taking their current position in account. 

It only took Changbin about two seconds to realize that he was literally hovering over Woojin, on his hands and knees. He didn’t move, he couldn’t move. All he could do was stare at that stupid smirk Woojin was wearing on his face.

“See?” Woojin whispered. “This way feels funny, doesn’t it?” Changbin couldn’t even respond with words, all he could do was nod his head slowly like he was in some trance. Woojin had him wrapped around his finger, and it didn’t feel right. Changbin was used to making the latter flustered and red in the face, but instead, he’s on the receiving end. 

“I don’t think it truly matters if I top or bottom,” Changbin whispered and Woojin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, waiting for him to continue. “Either way you’ll cum first.”

“So you’ll let me top?” Woojin’s voice went back to its usual playful tone and a smile appeared on his face. 

Changbin pecked Woojin’s lips before quickly grabbing the bowl from next to them. “I didn’t say anything like that, I said I’ll make you cum first,” Changbin smiled to himself after getting his fruit back.

Woojin placed both of his hands on his friend’s thighs and gave them both a squeeze. “I hope you know you’re not leaving this room now after you just tricked me and made that bet.” Changbin willingly placed the bowl back beside them and decreased the distance between Woojin and himself again. “It wasn’t a bet, sweetie. But if we want to make it one we can,” he whispered before placing his lips back on Woojin’s.

This kiss didn’t feel like it did earlier. It wasn’t rushed or feverish either. Even all the playful pecks they kept leaving earlier didn’t have this same, warm effect on the pair. The way their lips perfectly melted against each other ignited something in Changbin, and he found himself crawling into Woojin’s lap.

The older male continued where he left off earlier, trailing kisses from Changbin’s jawline to his neck, down to his exposed collarbone. There was one spot in particular that Woojin couldn’t move from and by the way Changbin had Woojin’s head pressed against him, he didn’t want him to. 

“Wooj,” Changbin breathed out. The said boy attacking his neck hummed quietly, in response, to indicate he was listening and waiting for him to continue, but he didn’t. Instead, his heavy breathing started turning into small whines and moans. 

Woojin doesn’t know how long he waited for this. How long it took to finally have Changbin sitting in his lap, moaning for him and him alone. How long it took for the two to stop dodging each other’s advantages. Woojin stopped his assault on the smaller male’s neck and pressed his swollen lips against the latter’s.

Changbin started naturally rolling his hips on top of Woojin’s lap, making both of them feel how much this entire situation is affecting them. As he deepened their kiss, Woojin’s hands found purchase on the hem of Changbin’s t-shirt, that went from resting around his hips to resting around his thighs. 

Woojin pulled away and kept his grip on Changbin’s thighs, drawing circles over the offending fabric. “Can I take it off?” He asked, causing a quiet chuckle to come from Changbin. “You didn’t have to ask, it’s been in the way.”

Woojin took that as an okay and immediately disposed of Changbin’s shirt, with his own following along. 

After removing himself and Changbin from their shirts, Woojin was feeling a bit overwhelmed. It wasn’t like he’s seen his best friend without a shirt on, but with various hickies trailing from his neck to his collarbones, Changbin looked ethereal. Woojin couldn’t help but stare and appreciate the male in front of him.

Woojin’s stare alone had Changbin feeling smaller than he already is. The look on Woojin’s face was threatening in a sense. Feeling shy, Changbin wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to cover up as much as he could.

“Why?” Woojin placed a small kiss on his lips. “You’re beautiful, why’re you being so shy, baby?” 

Changbin groaned at Woojin’s words and buried his face in the older male’s neck to hide his embarrassment. “I’m not acting shy,” Changbin said into Woojin’s skin. “This is just all new to me.”

“I was just admiring you, love, and my artwork all over your neck,” Woojin reassured him. “By the way, you came over here with no pants on?” Woojin questioned taking in the fact that Changbin was only in his underwear when his shirt was removed.

“It was my intention to spend the night here, not to end up naked in your bed tonight,” Changbin replied with his lips ghosting over Woojin’s. He let his hands trail down to the hem of Woojin’s shorts, and rested them right above the rim of his underwear. “But since I’m here, half naked in your bed, it’s only fair you’re in the same state I’m in, right?”

“I guess,” Woojin whispered, clearly affected by the current state they’re in. Changbin slid off of the older male’s lap, not forgetting to tug on his shorts, indicating that they needed to go. 

Woojin, who caught the memo, quickly removed his shorts. The younger male smiled softly to himself as he admired Woojin’s toned body. “I kinda want you to ruin me,” Changbin whispered as he climbed back into the latter’s lap.

Having Changbin sitting in his lap again, this time with both of them one article away from being completely bare, affected Woojin more than he thought. “Really?” At this point he could barely recognize his own voice, all breathy and raspy. 

“Yes, really, ” Changbin started and tried to connect his lips to Woojin’s, but he pulled away. “There sounds like there’s a ‘but’ in your sentence,” Woojin smiled softly at the pouting Changbin in his lap.

“It’s not necessarily a but, it’s just an agreement.” Changbin mumbled as he started thumbing at the rim of Woojin’s underwear. “You can ruin me, if only you let me ride you.”

And before Changbin could process the words that came out of his own mouth, he was already laying on his back and Woojin was hovering over him, pinning both of his arms down by his wrists. “You know you can't back out of this now, especially after what you just offered.” Woojin whispered into Changbin’s ear and then began kissing down his chest, to his abdomen.

“I-I won’t b-back out,” Changbin tried saying clearly through heavy breaths. “I’ve kinda always wanted to do that.” His words left his mouth with a hiss, which was a result of Woojin hiking one leg of the smaller male’s boxer shorts to suck a hickey at the juncture where his hip and pelvis meets.

He was way too close. Close enough that Changbin could feel his breath fanning over the area where he needed him the most. Every kiss littered from his thigh up to where his boxers end, had him mewling under his touch. It was too much, he didn’t feel like taking things slow anymore. Woojin left one last love bite on the inside of Changbin’s thigh, before his head was lifted and his cheeks were being smooshed by Changbin’s hands.

“Please, Wooj. I don’t think I can wait anymore,” Changbin was already panting and the very obvious stain of precum was starting to get larger by the second, the same with his growing erection. 

“But I love your thighs. You could crush my head between them and I’d enjoy it.” Woojin started pressing down on the various hickies littered across both of his thighs. Changbin lets out a sharp breath as the constricting article was finally removed, and all he felt was a cool breeze hit his cock.

“God, you’re so beautiful Binnie,” Woojin praises him and the overwhelmed male let out a small whimper. “Woojin,” Changbin tried to warn through his gritted teeth. 

“What’s wrong, baby? Use your words, what do you want?” Woojin’s hand was resting right next to Changbin’s fully erect member, and his small kisses are getting closer and closer. “Where do you want me, Binnie?”

The closeness and use of pet names is making Changbin fall deeper and deeper into bliss and Woojin has barely even touched him yet. Instead of words, the only things coming out of his mouth are small whimpers and pants. “I can’t continue unless you tell me,” Woojin quietly reminded Changbin, and placed a kiss on his stomach. “Do you want me here?” Woojin asked sweetly while pressing his thumb on the vein resting on the underside of Changbin’s cock. The act alone pulled a moan from the back of his throat. “Or do you want me here?” Woojin smirked as he relocated his thumb to Changbin’s rim.

“Fuck, both Wooj, I don’t care, please just touch me. Do whatever you want. Changbin’s words were starting to slur and he was reaching his breaking point. 

Woojin chuckled at the invitation and swiftly grabbed Changbin’s cock, putting only the tip into his mouth, sucking softly. Changbin’s hands immediately grabbed the bed sheets and it felt as if he was holding on for dear life.

The older male eventually took him deeper into his warm mouth and began bobbing his head at a slow pace. Changbin enjoyed it, but he wanted more, he wanted the sloppiness of it, spit and precum leaking from the corners of Woojin’s mouth, he wanted to feel him moaning around his cock as he fucked his mouth. 

“Wooj, please, the teasing.” Changbin couldn’t form a full sentence, but he’s pretty sure the male above him understood. Especially since his hand was wrapped around Changbin’s cock and was moving up and down, following the pace of his mouth. 

Changbin’s mouth stayed slightly ajar as Woojin’s movements became faster. The warmth of his mouth and the feeling of his tongue running up and down the very prominent vein underneath his cock. As if he didn’t think Woojin couldn’t have gotten any better, the male increased the speed of his hand as he went back to sucking only the tip of his cock.

Changbin’s hands flew to Woojin’s hair and tightened his grip as Woojin continued his movements. It felt like a fantasy. Having Woojin’s warm mouth around him and having his hand move feverishly up and down cock had him reaching near his release.

That was until Woojin stopped all movements and removed himself from Changbin’s swollen cock.

“Wha—? Why? Why’d you stop?” Changbin started moving uncomfortably in his spot and sat up to look at Woojin staring back at him with a smug look. 

“Why?” He asked again.

“I want to try something,” Woojin reassured him and lifted himself up to leave a kiss on Changbin’s nose, before leaning over him to reach his nightstand. Changbin stared at him with hooded eyes and observed the state he’s in. Woojin’s lips were red and swollen, his hair was a tangled mess, and his cock was just about ready to burst out of his underwear. 

The older male chuckled at the obvious staring as he rummaged through his nightstand drawer for a small bottle of lube. When he returned back in front of Changbin, he saw the look of confusion he was wearing on his face.

“Like i said, I wanna try something,” Woojin quietly spoke as he poured a good amount of lube on his fingertips. It didn’t take long for him to get back in his position with his face right in front of Changbin’s cock, but this time his focus was on his ignored hole.

Woojin teasingly began to circle around Changbin’s rim with his index finger, and the boy above him made no reactions. “Is this okay?” The elder asked in a concerning tone.

“Yeah,” Changbin sucked in a tight breath as he felt Woojin press his finger as a test. “It’s just very new. I told you I’ve never bottomed,” he finished.

“Tell me if it’s uncomfortable and I’ll stop, okay?” Changbin hummed in agreement and Woojin took that as his cue to continue. After a few practice presses, Woojin pressed his index finger into Changbin, gaining a sharp hiss from the younger.

“Good?” Woojin asked worriedly as he kept his finger in place, waiting for Changbin to get used to the feeling. “Yeah, I just,” Changbin paused. “Give me a minute,” his voice was hoarse and he was feeling a little bit too much pressure. 

Woojin kept his finger still and moved his focus back to Changbin’s still very erect cock. When he wrapped his lips back around it, he didn’t expect the pressure around his finger to tighten. “Oh, oh fuck,” Changbin cried out, fueling Woojin’s ego. “Woojinnie don’t stop please.”

And he didn’t. Woojin kept a steady pace on his cock and started experimentally pumping his index finger in and out, working Changbin open. The small, quiet gasps Changbin was once making were now loud enough to hear from the front of the apartment. 

Now two fingers in, Woojin had the latter a whining, writhing mess underneath him. The way Changbin went from being completely unwilling less than an hour ago, to letting Woojin have his way with him, fueled the older man’s ego in a way nobody else could. And Woojin was enjoying it, a little too much to the point that Changbin’s wails about his release was toned out, until Woojin felt a non-alarming slap on his back.

With a soft pop indicating that Woojin finally released the exhausted, but still very riled up man, from his mouth, the room was silent. Woojin definitely still had his fingers deep inside of Changbin, but there was no indication of discomfort.

“J-just,” Changbin paused to figure out not only his words but his thoughts. “I need a second, Give me a second,” Changbin finished with a whisper while waving his hand in the air. “I’m pretty sure you’re going to need more than two fingers in order to fit your dick inside of me.”

Woojin hummed quietly in response, and draped his free arm on Changbin’s hip as they both laid in silence. 

“Hey, this isn’t weird is it?” Woojin quietly asked and experimentally moved his fingers that were once pressing against Changbin’s prostate. The sudden movement pulled a surprised moan from the back of Changbin’s throat, but he was still able to have a smart remark saved for the older male.

“What’s weird?” Changbin asked while slowly fucking himself onto Woojin’s fingers, catching the latter completely off guard. “The fact that you were just sucking my dick and now your fingers are in my ass or the fact that they’ve been just chilling there without movement for about a few minutes now?”

Woojin smirked and kissed Changbin’s hip bone. “Okay well since you’re definitely ready for more, do you think you can take three?”

“Definitely.” Changbin smiled and braced himself for whatever other surprises Woojin had in mind for the rest of their night. 

With another finger added, Changbin could’ve sworn he was seeing stars. He went from fucking himself onto Woojin’s fingers, to laying pliant in Woojin’s bed all while swearing and moaning the male’s name. 

Although Changbin was enjoying himself, and Woojin knew it as well, he was worried that this may be all the younger male can take. He was panting a lot more than Woojin expectedly him to, he was also moaning wantonly every time Woojin’s middle finger brushed against his prostate. The younger male looked spent, and if his cock wasn’t sitting upright and leaking, anyone would’ve thought that he was done for the night.

“Hey hey,” Woojin’s hand was coming to a stop as Changbin threatened to ‘explode’ right then and there. “Are you okay? Do I need to stop?”

Changbin swallowed roughly before attempting to sit up for the first time in what felt like an hour. “Y-yeah?” He slightly winces as he feels Woojin’s fingers finally leave from inside of him. 

“Are you sure? We can call it quits and just sleep?”

Changbin let out a raspy laugh. “Do you see how hard I am?” Woojin took a look at both of their appearances and realized that throwing in the towel and falling asleep would not be as easy as he thought. 

“I’m riding you, I don’t care how exhausted I look.” Changbin let his back hit the bed again and signaled Woojin to come to eye level with him. The look of confusion with a hint of lust looked good on Woojin, and the younger couldn’t help but leave a small peck on his lips.

“Can you do me a favor?” Changbin whispered and Woojin raised an eyebrow in question. “Can you bring me some fruit?”

Woojin let out a sound that could’ve been the pronunciation of a keyboard smash, but still managed to retrieve a fruit kabob from the bowel and brought it to Changbin’s mouth.

“God,” Changbin moaned out. “Eating pineapple after practically screaming your name is so fucking great.”

Woojin snorted as Changbin continued eating the fruit he was being fed, while also being overly dramatic and kept mentioning how hydrated he’s starting to feel. Once the last piece of fruit, coincidentally watermelon, went successfully down Changbin’s throat, with another moan, he was immediately straddling Woojin.

“So now that I’ve been blessed by the fruit gods and have energy again, can you finally lose your fucking underwear so I can fuck you?” Changbin’s sudden straightforwardness caused Woojin to get whiplash figuratively and literally. All he could do was blink and hold on to Changbin’s hips. 

“I don’t know why you thought you would’ve been topping,” Woojin said while moving Changbin so he could remove his underwear. “You’re so desperate, it’s adorable.” Changbin rolled his eyes and searched the bed for the lube Woojin once had.

“Do you not plan on sucking me off?” Woojin asked as he tapped the smaller male on his side with the bottle of lube. 

Changbin kissed him for what seemed like the 100th time that night. “Not tonight, maybe another time. I can’t wait anymore.” Woojin was wearing a pout in response, until the feeling of cold lube was poured on his cock, followed by a warm hand. He stared at the smug look on Changbin’s face as he readied the both of them.

Once Changbin felt that he was prepped enough, he impaled, or felt like he impaled, himself on Woojin’s cock. Woojin’s hands found purchase on the latter’s hips, and smoothly rubbed circles in his sides.

“Be careful Bin,” Woojin lifted him up slightly and thrusted a very tiny, shallow thrust into the impatient male. And the sound the younger male made was ethereal. He definitely wasn’t ready to sit fully on Woojin’s cock, but taking in the shallow thrusts was definitely getting Changbin where he wanted to be.

But it’s not what he wanted out of this exchange.

“Wooj, please. I’m okay.” Changbin’s half plead half groan turned into a full fledged yell when Woojin finally obliged and pulled the younger fully down on his cock. Changbin sat completely still with his hands resting on Woojin’s chest. “Okay, okay. Wait. I-I think I should’ve rethought this.” Changbin lost all efforts of sitting up and laid on Woojin’s chest and the elder chuckled, “You think?” Woojin didn’t stop thrusting into him though. The new position was enough to get them both to a quick release, especially since Changbin might not last as long as he thought. 

What seemed like an eternity of Changbin moaning and sucking hickies into Woojin’s neck as the latter kept a comfortable pace as he fucked up into the younger, Changbin was asking for too much for someone who has never bottomed. 

Changbin still couldn’t find the strength to sit up and ride Woojin like he planned on doing, but slamming his hips against the elder’s, as he fucked into him, was proving to be more pleasing than he thought. 

“Wooj.” Changbin’s voice was definitely croaky, and he was sure his voice would be gone in the morning. But every time his hips would connect with Woojin’s, the latter’s name was spilling from his lips louder and louder each time. 

“You sound so pretty, Binnie.” Woojin complimented him and pulled a louder moan from the younger. They were both nearing their release, and Woojin did not want to miss his chance at spreading him open while he was an evident mess underneath him. 

So as Changbin’s voice was filled with pleas demanding Woojin to quicken his pace, one specific thrust was all he needed to stop demanding and going back to forming incoherent sentences and whining under his touch. 

“Fuck Woojinnie,” was the last thing to leave Changbin’s mouth when Woojin’s cock was repeatedly stabbing him right in the prostate.

“Binnie, you’re being so good for me,” Woojin moaned into his ear as he picked up his bruising pace. “You’re doing so good, Bin, keeping your pace without stopping.” Maybe it was the way Changbin was meeting his thrusts or maybe he was just reacting to all of Woojin’s compliments, but Changbin tightening himself around Woojin was a danger zone, that was open to explore at the moment.

Woojin took control of the speed once he started pounding Changbin on top of him, since the male was obviously getting tired of doing half of the work. With the pressure around his cock tightening and a very attractive male moaning into his ear, Woojin was getting closer to his release. 

But Changbin needed to cum first. It’s obvious he was just as close as Woojin is, but he needs a push. And a push is what he got when Woojin slowed down to the point he was basically just sitting in him, just like earlier. 

He immediately sat up with annoyance written all over his face. “Why the fuck did you stop now?”

Woojin smirked and slowly thrusted up into the male that was sitting straight up on top of him instead of laying on his chest. “You can continue if you want,” Woojin’s smirk immediately disappeared once the words left his mouth, because of a certain someone slamming himself down. 

“Fuck,” Woojin hissed. “Do that again.” His hands stayed on Changbin’s hips as he actually rode him like he wanted.

Changbin’s own speed was becoming too much for him and he ended up with his hands supporting himself on Woojin’s chest. “Please Wooj.”

That was all the cue he needed before taking control again, but this time pulling a scream from Changbin this time when he thrusted up into him. “God, you’re so tight,” Woojin mumbled finding his release getting close again.

Changbin slammed himself down one last time before he was shooting ropes of warm cum on to Woojin’s chest. Between the sight of a completely fucked out Changbin still sitting in top of him and the warm fluids beginning to dry on his chest, Woojin was chasing his own high now. 

And with Changbin suddenly tightening himself, due to overstimulation, around his cock was all he needed to be seeing white and letting out a stream of curse words. 

The pair laid there for a moment, still connected, in Woojin’s now soiled bed. Changbin was nearly asleep until he felt the tight pain of being taken off of a now softening cock. 

“Fuck!” Changbin yelled, once they were separated, causing Woojin to jolt in surprise.

“I’m gonna clean you up, I swear. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cum. I mean I did mean to cum, but just not—you know what, I’m just gonna,” Woojin rambled off then ran to the bathroom.

Silence filled the room again, and Changbin wanted to fall asleep no matter the state he was in. Because of the nature of their relationship, Changbin expected Woojin to start rambling, again when he returned, but he stayed completely quiet as he cleaned both Changbin and certain parts of his bed. 

“Do you want another pair of boxers?” Woojin whispered to the comfortable male laying in fetal position. “Shirt,” he mumbled out. 

Woojin hummed in response and handed him a fresh shirt, that was happily accepted and put on. “We’re going to sleep in my guest room since my bedsheets are pretty much destroyed.”

Changbin grumbled something incoherent and thrashed around in the bed out of frustration. “Can’t I just lay here? I’m comfortable, there’s fruit next to me and you have a case of water under your bed.”

Woojin stared at him in amusement, “I can carry you? If you want, I mean.” Changbin turned his head towards the elder who was fiddling with his hands, and was keeping his focus on the floor. “Are you nervous?” 

“I mean,” Woojin paused and sighed, “a little. Not everyday you fuck your best friend and things go back to normal.” Woojin made accidental eye contact when his last few words left his mouth, but he was greeted with a smile.

“You can carry me,” Changbin reassured his best friend and lifted his arms in the air. “I don’t want to lay here alone and I’m pretty sure I can’t walk without toppling over.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Changbin was being lifted up and carried away. 

“I wish that you wouldn’t manhandle me,” Changbin mumbled into Woojin’s chest as he walked down the hallway, but soon after, he was already laying in another bed and the owner was already out of the room before Changbin could make any other comments. 

After finally getting comfortable in the bed and getting under the covers, Changbin started laughing to himself. Did he just sleep with his best friend? The very best friend that he had the fattest crush on since they met? Yes and yes. This felt like some friends to lovers trope, and he didn’t want some cliché ending to their friendship. Relationship? Partnership?

Changbin’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt a dip in the bed, and a familiar warm verbena scent filled the room. “I wish I could’ve showered.”

“You would’ve fell asleep in the shower, even if I helped you.” The amusement could be heard in Woojin’s voice, even if it was dark in the room and Changbin’s face was basically in the pillow underneath him. 

“Yeah,” Changbin yawned. “Thanks for helping me actually fall asleep with no problem tonight.”

“Yeah uh, about that.” 

Changbin was not ready for the conversation he wanted to avoid for the night. He hummed in response and turned his head towards the elder, just to see him already looking in his direction. “Who let you top?”

Changbin’s jaw dropped and his biggest regret at the moment was giving Woojin his attention, instead of the pillow he was laying on. Changbin turned back over because Woojin was obviously batting his eyes for an answer.

“IkindasleptwithMinhoonce. Actually a few times.”

Instead of responding with words, Woojin responded with a coughing fit that didn’t calm down until he snatched Changbin’s water bottle and downed the entire thing. After the whole fiasco, Changbin still had his face buried in his pillow and Woojin was still trying to grasp what came out his best friend’s mouth.

“You know what, I think we should just sleep on it and talk tomorrow,” Woojin rushed out and laid back down, facing away from Changbin.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

“And Bin?”

“Hm?” Changbin’s consciousness was going away by the second and if Woojin made one more comment, he might end up on the floor.

“Nothing significant is going to change, is it?”

“No, Woojin. I promise.”

Changbin could hear the smile on Woojin’s face when the latter reiterated the new yoga instructor’s promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/yukheisrings) (18+ plz) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yukheisrings)


End file.
